no title
by animedream4
Summary: i rewrote this summary, this is Inuxkag. Alls i could say is strange events happen in this story like they have a car race and sesshoumaru is goth and Inuyasha turns out to be a mecanic, guitar expert, a gang member, a skateboarder, and a DJ all at once,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry if this sucks but I'm just a kid and I don't really care how much I suck.**

**So hopefully you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

Ring 

Ring

Ring

Kagome banged her clock to where it was all junk and shine with no more rust spots on it. She got up and went outside to milk the cow and brush the horses.

(a few minutes later...)

She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00. She ran up stairs and into her house. She went to the stove and started cooking her pancakes and making the milk for the market.

"OW! oh crud i burnt my finger." she trailed off remembering there was no one else in the house. "Man, it sure gets lonely here." she said to her dog, black night. Black night was a black dog that had a white stripe running down his nose. He layed there lazily. "You're no help." She said to him. Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and started watching TV.

(at night time...)

HONK...  
HONK...

Kagome grabbed the milk and ran out side "Hey Sango!" she yelled and opened the door to let herself in.

"Hey kagome ready to go to club wildcat?" Sango said eyeing the milk in Kagome's hand. "Ummm... Kagome are you sure you want to take that to a club?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"Sango i need to go to the market first, besides i don't want to miss your band play for a hundred people for the world." she said. Sango smiled and drove to the market.

They stayed silent on the way to the market. Kagome jumped out and ran behind the building and into the back door and gave it to Myoga her boss who loved her milk. She still hasn't thought of making any for the public yet but she was happy to give it to him. Since he was an old man.

"Thank you Kagome." And with that Kagome left.

On the way down the stairs, Kagome started thinking about the bad things that could happen while she was there. When she got to the door she opened the door and sat down.

"Sango, are you sure I should do this?" Kagome asked "I mean i have never been to club wildcat... Infact i have never been to anykind of club in my life." She tried to make a point but sango started to whine.

"Aww, come on Kagome don't start chickening out on me now." Sango was whining for a while until...

"OK, fine i will go but I probably won't want to go anymore." Kagome said, in defeat.

Sango smiled and drove as fast and careful as she could.

(1 minute later...)

They arrived at the club. Kagome was still gripping for dear life on to her seat. Sango tapped her and she screamed out.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" She screamed out so loud sango closed her ears and it was still loud to her.

"Damn, Kagome, that was loud. You nearly deafened me!" Sango yelled. Kagome and Sango got out of the car and walked up to the door. The security guy gave them fliers that said:

Teenager night...

We have sodas, food, and music with DJ's Inuyasha Tanashi and Miroku Houshi...

Kagome and Sango smiled.

"WowI guess we can go in free." Sango said and dragged Kagome inside to where they saw almost every teen in town dancing. Kagome looked at the DJ. 'Woah talk about good looking.' She thought while he ripped the music. He had silver hair and golden eyes. He had a hat on that was backwards and a large shirt with bluebaggy pants and some tennis shoes. When the song ended he switched the headphones to another guy with black hair tied in the back and dark blue eyes. He was dressed the same way as the other guy but he was in almost all dark blue except his shoe they were black.

(to the DJ's.)

Inuyasha did the last rip before the song ended, when it did he handed the headphones to his best friend, Miroku.

"Are you done, Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"YeahI am, I am going to see what they have at the bar." Inuyasha said then left.

Miroku shrugged and just started the song B.Y.O.B by "system of a down"

Inuyasha walked up to the bar and ordered a DR. Pepper and ramen noodles. 'I still don't see how that got on their menu.' He thought

He heard someone come up to the bar saying "I'll be right back sango i need some water!" It was a girl that looked some where under his age. She ordered her waster and turned to look at him. Inuyasha turned his head away from her when his food came "Thanks, shippo." he said to the bartender and then turned back and walked to the stage.

(with kagome)

She and Sango were dancing until she got tired and thirsty "I'll be right back Sango i need some water." Sango nodded. Kagome walked up to the bar and ordered her water from the bartender "okay i have that right up." he said and went to the cooler and brought out a bottle of spring water. Kagome felt some one staring at her and faced the direction to see one of the DJ's. He turned his head and grabbed his food and walked away.

"Sango you know those DJ's?" Kagome asked Sango when she got back to her.

"No. I didn't read the Flier." She said and took her crumbled up flier out of her pocket and read it.

"yeah i know them they, go to my school. they are the best DJ's my school has ever heard of." She said.

"Well i saw one and he just stared at me."she said.

"oh well what does he look like?" She asked and unskrewed the bottle out of Kagome's notice.

"Well he had silver hair and gold looking eyes." she explained, sango went wide eyed.

"oh thats Inuyasha... Wow i never thought he would show his DJ skills in public." Sango said, making Kagome confused. "Oh he is one stubborn guy, he hates showing off and i have met him before with his friend miroku and he is kindof nice and all but he has a huge attitude problem." she said.

"oh okay i'm going to request a song." Kagome said and headed toward the stage.

she walked through alot of people and made it to the stage. She saw that Inuyasha guy being the Dj again. Miroku saw her looking up at Inuyasha. He tapped his shoulderand pointed to Kagome.He removed his headphones and went down to her.

"What." He Said. she looked up at him.

"I wanted to request something." She said.

"okay what is it?" he asked. He thought it would be one of those chick songs that were slow and mushy.

"Um 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park." she said taking him by suprise.

"okay." he said and got up and went to where his headphones were (A/N i forgot what those tables were called the ones that a DJ uses.)

"Alright I just recieved a request for One Step Closer..."After he said that he played the song and everybody roared and cheered as they danced to while some of the people sang along.

(A/N i should use the lyrics to this song for this part of the story so that people would know what he is saying. if they don't remember the song.)

_**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway **_

Just like before...

**_chours:_  
**_**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break **_

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before

chours (x2)

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

chours (x2)

as soon as the song ended Inuyasha put on 1,2 step by Ciara. He gave the headphones to Miroku and ran to find Kagome.

"Dude where are you going?" Miroku yelled but didn't recieve an answer as Inuyasha ran far away into the dancing crowd, he shook his head when he saw Kagome was right in his path.

(with Inuyasha.)

He saw Kagome come into view and when he looked into sango's direction, his eyes got wide.

"Sango?" he said with a little suprise in his tone and faced Kagome. "How do you know her sango?"

"Shes my best friend." Sango said annoyed and tried pushing Inuyasha away from them.

"What i just wanted to know what her name was." He said and turned around off of sango's hands making her fall.

"Her name is Kagome." Sango said from the floor tapping her fingers. she got up and dusted herself off "Can you go now?"

"keh." he said and then walked away.

kagome walked away too, but she went to the bar, after telling sango she needed another water. while she was there some guy came up to Kagome and started talking to her making her scared.

"Umm please go away." she said with a little bitof scared in hertone.

The guy just stayed and then another guy came and started talking to her. The first guy started yelling at the second guy saying "get away i saw her first!" and "if you don't git i will come over there and pumble your ass." they both started to fist fight and it got everyones attention.

Inuyasha stopped themusic, got off the stage and ran over to them "Hey!" he punched both of them which broke their noses butthey didn't pass out.Inuyasha wobbled his hand at how much those blows hurt.

"you guys fight and they won't let teenagers in here again." Inuaysha said. they looked at each other and started fighting Inuyasha and man was that not good Inuyasha kicked both of their asses and kicked them out. He had onlythree scratches and a cut lip. Kagome ran up to him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Is this your doing?" he asked. she nodded and said "Yes but i tried to make them get away from me but they wouldn't listen."

" Kagome you had better be glad i kicked those two out they were the ones that girls were claiming to be rapists they were first taking girls to their homes and then raping them." he said and then got up and said "We haven't seen the last of them anyway so watch out."

kagome nodded and watched him get up on stage.

"Hey kagome come on up anyway." Inuyasha said. She got up and went to the back.

Kagome started to get nervous and stepped back. All the lights went out and the music went off and Inuyasha looked around and saw under her foot that she stepped on the power.

"Kagome you turned off the power." He said laughing and switched it back on.

"InuyashaI am so sorry!"She said.

he started laughing "Kagome its okay no problem." he said laughing and then he put a hand on her shoulder. "That was funny anyway. Its nice to have a good laugh some time."he said andkept laughing.

"INUYASHA!"Inuayasha turned around andsaw his girlfriend. She crossed her arms.

"Kagome this is my girlfriend, Kikyo." he said.

"oh well i'll leave you two alone." she said and left to go findSango.

She foundSango in the back of the crowd andtapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh kagome how wasyour time withInuyasha?" she asked. kagome pointed to the stage andSango sawInuyasha Fighting withKikyo "I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said andpointed out: "looks like they aren't going to last long anyway." she said whenInuyasha put his hands onKikyo's arms and she slapped them away. Kikyo walked away and left. Inuyasha walked off the stage and into the crowd. Kagome walked over to him.

"Inuyasha i'm sorry i should havenot..." she was interupted.

"no its okay. i had it coming anyway." he said.

"you want to go somewhere where we can talk?" she asked andInuyashaturned to her, nodded and smiled.

they walked to the backand into a place with a plasticcurtain where there were a few people and sat on the empty couch.

"so what do you do?" Inuyasha asked but kagome didn't want talk about that.

"lets not talk about that its to boring any way." she said.

(with sango)

Sango was dancing when someone cameup to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey may i cut in with whoever you are dancing with?" she turned around to seeMiroku.

"Oh Miroku are you a DJ here?"Sango asked.

"Yeah well actuallyInuyasha andI are the permanantDJ's here." Miroku said.

"Hmm okay..." she started to think. "You want to dance?" she asked. miroku nodded and they started dancing to the song 'Hollaback girl.' by Gwen Stafani.

(withInuyasha and Kagome)

Inuyasha was telling Kagome how to be a DJ and how she could learn better dance moves.

"Try to learn the beat of the song okay?" he saw that she was confused. "Here let me show you." she sat up for him to demanstrate. "Okay its just like the beating of the heart just let the song guide you." he removed some of her hair and put his hands on her shoulders and started to thump making beating sounds.

She opened her eyes and looked at him "wow." They sat in silence.

Kagome started to notice him getting closer. his lips touched hers gently and when she relized what was happening she broke off of him and jumped up.

"I can't do this... I...I have to go." she ran out of there.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he walked out and saw Kagome walk out of the place. He followed her outside and tried to catch up with her "Kagome!" He called out to her and caught up to see her crying.

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked...

* * *

**end chapter ...**

**sorry ihad to to i might make one of the chapters longer or something but atleast my hands and wrist don't feel like thay are going to fall offand besides i was just wanting atleast a little reast from this. oh and you might have noticed i used a scene from degrassi with emma and chris but i couldn't help it it was so romantic i had to. and besides i am tired and i want to go to bed... yawn**

**Bye **

**R&R**


	2. memory loss

**A/N yup i have the second chapter up and still no reviews... i mean...COME ON PEOPLE!**

**enjoy the story**

* * *

_last time_...

Inuyasha caught up to kagome to see her crying.

"Kagome whats wrong?"

NOW...

"Kagome?" she turned to lookat him.

"Inuyasha please don't I... I can't handle a relationship anymore." Kagome said. "Besides we just met and i am afraid that... no, I... Have to go." She turned to leave and left Inuyasha standing there with a concerned expression. Inuyasha went back inside. Miroku saw him and went over to him.

"Inuyasha where were you... What happened to you?" Miroku asked seeing Inuyasha's eyes filled with hurt and concern.

"Its Kagome." Inuyasha said looking back to the door.

"Dude if you are that concerned for her then follow her." Miroku said. But before he could finish Inuyasha was already out the door.

(with kagome.)

Kagome walked through an alley and saw some homless people there. One of them with long black and wavy hair grabbed her and pulled her to what looked like a gang. "You better listen or you won't live to see your next birthday." Kagome let out a huge and piercing scream.

"Let her go Naraku shes with ME!" they heard someone yell. they turned to see Inuyasha standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Umm Naraku i think you should listen to himcause you look like you are bruising her arms." one of the members said he had his hair up in a pony tail and it was black witha head band under his bangs.

Naraku took out his gun and pointed at his head. "And maybe you should shut up before i make you shut up." he said.

"Thats it Naraku if you can't keep your gun to yourself then you can't hang out with us anymore." Inuyashasaid.He pointedhis own gun at Naraku, whojumped up and ran away. Inuyasha fired but Naraku easily dodged it.

Kagome was helped up by the ponytail boy.

"Thanks...umm..." She remembered he didn't tell her his name.

"OH my name is Koga." Koga said and pattedhis chest. "And you are?"

"I'm Kagome."

Just then some light thing came by and erased everybody from their spots and put them into the next dayto where inuaysha and everybody were in school andKagomewas making her milk.

"Okay i need togo now befopre it is toolate to enroll in school." Kagome said and grabbed her milk andbackpack saying bye to blacknight and leaving. She got to the side walk that was outside of her ranch and started walking to school. (A/N Okay to clue you in justin case you don't get this part that lightthat went passed them it erased their memory of what happened between them and put a new memory in there heads.)

* * *

**end chapter...**

**Sorry this one was short. the first and second chapter just tell you what happens before they got their memories erased.**

**R&R.**


	3. meeting again, new clothes, and car race

**A/N i am going to say kagome just turned twenty and the last two chapters were when she was 15...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**5-years-later**

Kagome woke up to the sound of black night's snoring and what she saw startled her and she fell out of bed while she kicked. She got off the floor and looked at black night.

"Old fart knocker never gives up to sleep in my bed. And sometimes i wish it weren't you sleeping there." She said and then threw a pillow at him making him yelp and run away.

She took out her journal and wrote in it...

_june 13_

_It is now my 20th birthday and my dog still sleeps in my bed so i threw a pillow at him. man i wish i found out i could do that last time..._

_well here i am again day dreaming of what my first love would look like and man that stinks cause i couldn't think of it all i thought of was him having brown hair an brown eyes and thats it so alls i saw was two brown blotches man my life sucks well gotta go i need to go get some more food before i go any less than i have now..._

she closed her journal and read her stuff a little longer, then got up and got dressed and ran toward the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and ran out side and into her car. She drove twenty miles to the mall and bought alot of food from the food court and then went out to the gerocery store and bought ramen, dogfood, and oden. Then headed home. Once she got to where her car was parked she saw that it wasn't in its place.

"Oh man this is the second thing that went wrong. grrrrr." She growled under her breathe and then just forgot about the cops and walked home.

"I better lose some weight from this." she said angerly. remembering how far she was from her house.

(a few hours later)

Kagome had about ten miles to go and was coming up to a alley when someone ran out of there and then grabbed her and she heard a gun shot and the bullet landed where she was standing. and it hit one of her bags making it rip and made food fall out and she could see some of the dog food leaking too. she looked up at the person who saved her. She blushed and just kept staring. (A/N guess who.)

He got down to the ground and put her down. "Thanks." She said and then she started to walk away. She got her bags and started walking home.

Inuyasha (the guy) picked up a little jewel that was bright pink and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Huh? i guess the damned girl dropped it,he,i'd better return it to her." Inuyasha said and then followed her to a cabin looking house and it had horses and cows and pigs. He also thought he saw some sheep in the far pen near the pigs. He smirked and then walked up to her fron't door and knocked.

"HOLD ON I"M... OW...BLACKNIGHT... COMING!" He heard some one scream. 'Must've been that girl.' he heard an unlock and then the door opened to reveal the girl he saw earlier. except she was in a tank top and short shorts.

"Huh? howed you find me?" She asked.

"I followed you." Inuaysha said which scared Kagome.

"Oh why?" Kagome asked and saw him reach into his pocket and he pulled out the pink jewel. "Oh! thanks i was looking for this in my pockets but i must've dropped it on my way here." She smiled and then looked up at Inuyasha and found that she was getting a closer look at him. 'wow that is one hansome man.' (A/N I'm going to explain how inuyasha looks now than what he looked back when he WAS a DJ.)

He (Still) had long silver hair and his eyeswere gold (the same as always.) and he had abeanie on and a large white shirt that had a black one on the outside of it that buttoned up and some very baggy blackpants that had a chain on it and had a hole in the knee. The shoes were black, and slightly largetennisshoes.

"oh um sorry i forgot whats your name?" she asked not thinking.

"Inuyasha." He said with a nice smile.

she blushed at his smile "mines kagome."

A cold breeze went by her making her shiver.

"Oh its to cold for me to be out here so come in and make yourself at home." She said, while he stepped through her door and followed her to the kitchen where she started to boil water to make tea. (A/N just to remind you that nobody remembers kagome nor does she remember them.)

Inuyasha sat down at the table while Kagome put in the bags and sat down.

"Kagome?" inuyasha started.

" Yeah?" She said

"Do you know why you were about to be shot?" He asked. Kagome nodded and then remembered that when Inuyasha picked her up, something shot a hole in her dog food. Just as she was about to say 'i don't know' Blacknight ran into the room and jumped on inuyasha who laughed and played. 'wierd Inuyasha acts just like a dog.' just then Blacknight barked something to him and Inuyasha went wide eyed and grabbed Kagome and hurried out to her yard and told Blacknight to chase all the cows and horses into the sheep pen. Kagome was wondering what was going on and just went with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? whats going on?" she asked as they entered the horse pen where the cows were stampedeing into then into the pig pen and then into the sheep pen where they were as far from the house as possible. "Inuyasha?" kagome said again and since they were stopped inuyasha would answer her. but the only thing he could say was 'bomb' as soon as Blacknight walked in with all the horses and cows in the paster eating grass.

BOOM!

this startled Kagome making her hug Inuyasha forcefully and sinking her head into his shoulder. Asa few of the wood and bricks of the house came there way. inuyasha picked Kagome up and dodged a few of them while the other surfew hit and scratched them. Kagome held tightly to Inuyasha's neck while he carried her.

On half the trip Kagome fainted from how much blood she lost. Inuyasha stopped infront of an old house that was standing in the middle of a forest and went in. Inuyasha put Kagome down on a bed that lyed in the livingroom. 'i'll take her the rest of the way tomorrow.' he thought and then looked at her wounds, she had so many. He got up and went to the old dresser that had blood marks on it and opened it. He started to search for a first aid kit. He found it in the little drawer at the bottom of the dresser.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat her up on the bed post and looked everywhere for cuts or very big scrapes. He got out the anti-germ cream(A/N I forgot what those are called.) and rubbed it over the rough edges of the scrapes.

"Inuyasha?" He heard the voice come from the girl beside him.

"hmm?" He saw that she was looking at him through sleepy eyes.

"What happened?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha just stared.

"Your house blew up and as soon as I started to carry you you past out..." He explain.

"You know now that i think of it I've heard of you somewhere." she said and then winced when she tried to get up. Inuyasha held her shoulder to help her lay back.

"Oh? well if you have you would have known who i was right away." Inuyasha said while he rubbed some more of the cream on her last EXPOSED wound. (A/N Inuyasha is a nice guy. oh and about her wounds she would have to strip herself.)

"no actually my TV stopped working a year ago and i saw you with some kind of band... uhhh... i forget what they are called... which means youre in a band." Kagome said then felt Inuyasha shake when she said band.

"Yeah i am but that was until they started giving us separate rooms when sango got older and now i can't see them when i get bored." he said which made kagome flinch.

"oh sorry i do to much damn mecanic things." Kagome giggled when Inuyasha half smirked half smiled. When Inuyasha finished with her wounds Kagome insisted on doing his. He kept resisting.

"Plz plz plz..." she kept pleading until he gave in.

"Alright fine." He said and then put out his arm for her to start and put a knee up and then put his elbow on it with his chin in that hand. She finished fast and he put up the other arm still pouting.

"Inuyasha whats wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you even worried about me?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"Well because you saved my life and i need to repay you somehow. And besides you have cuts all over you your pants ar ripped into shorts and your shirt has slits in it and your sleeves are cut off and the slits remind me... remove your shirt." Kagome said startling Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" He protested

"You heard me remove you're shirt. You have wounds to your knees." She said.

"No!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome moved to his side.

"Plz i just want to dress your wounds plz plz plz plz plz plz!" Inuyasha pouted at this.

"well if it will get you to shut up!" He said. she zipped her mouth with an imaginary zipper.

"now remove it!" Kagome said while he started to remove his shirts.

She stared long and hard at his bare chest and just started on his back so she won't be distracted any longer. She started to pull on his shoulders when he was about to fall asleep from her soft touch. which mean't before he could lay down she would yank on his shoulder so that he would stay sitting up. when she got to his side he was trying so hard not to laugh when she put her finger on his side and started rubbing. He couldn't hold it in any longer on he started to laugh a little and she smiled. 'Hmm hes ticklish looks like i won't be bored all night after all.' she thought and started planning in her mind something she had just found out.

Kagome got to his stomach and rubbed the medicine on. 'Oh so his sides are the weak spots okay.' She was about to start on his torso when he grabbed her hand and then took the medicine from it.

"I am not confortable when someone goes there so you'd... better let me do it." He said and then stood up and began rubbing it on himself. Kagome pouted and looked up at him. 'aww man i wanted too... uh i ain't gonna go there.' she thought and then stood up.

Inuyasha just stood there. He put the cap back on the tube and put it back into the kit.

"We'd better get some sleep." and after that he went down to the bed and got in with Kagome following. (A/N theres only one bed.)

Kagome blushed when she remembered Inuyasha didn't put his shirts back on probably didn't want to feel sticky. She fell into deep slumber.

(The Next Morning)

Kagome woke up and found some pair of hands holding her stomach. She turned her head to see that it was Inuyasha who was holding her close. She blushed at this and tried to get away, but Inuyasha was too. strong and he was mumbling something like "stay away" and "stop don't come near her." and she felt his forehead on her shoulder and then pulled herself around to where she was facing him. He was asleep. 'wow hes even cuter up close.'

She was looking at his face to long cause she found herself just staring at him. 'Am i falling for someone i just met cause thats just bad i don't even know him all that well.' she then heard some one speak to her.

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. He has awoken from his sleep.

"Huh, oh Inuyasha you're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." He then realized the unconfortable state. "Uhh kagome you do know... that..." he started to blush. "you're touching my chest." He was really not in a confortable state. 'Don't get me wrong the arms around her isn't bad but i told her that touching my chest was really unconfortable for me...' he thought and then let go of her and then got up off the bed and put his shirt on and gave the other to Kagome.

"Kagome we better get going." Inuyasha said when he heard something come up.

Kagome followed him outside and then jumped on his back playfully. But what suprised her was that he grabbed her legs and ran at top speed.

"Inuyasha! how..." she started but he put her down before she could finish.

"We're here." he said. Kagome looked up and saw a car shop and then looked at Inuyasha. He took her around back and what she saw shocked her. There was people racing wave bikes and people were betting on them. and all the women were in bathing suits and the men were in swim trunks. (A/N if you watched the part with ludacris on 2 fast 2 furious then you would know what i was talking about.)

Inuyasha walked up to a guy who was yelling for the woman to win. "COME ON FUJI! LETS DO THIS!" he screamed at the woman wave biker.

"Hey Juka whats going on?" Inuyasha asked the guy.

"What are you blind, we're wave racing and fujikuro is winning but that dude is catching up to her." Juka said and then spotted Kagome standing right by pendila who was drawing the new design she could put on her car. Kagome noticed Juka and went over by Inuyasha.

"Oh Juka this is Kagome. Kagome this is Juka." Juka looked her up and down.

"Whats up." He said and then he started watching the race and the woman crossed the finish line making him jump up and start saying "now thats what i am talking about now pay up pay up pay up!" He said to everybody. They all gave him money and he started counting it. he hadalmsot like $200 there. Inuyasha smiled and patted him on the back.

"Inuyasha hey man whats with your home girls threads." Juka said looking at Kagome's short shorts and tank top with the black shirt.

"Oh yeah thats what came to ask pendila for because she needs some new clothes." Inuaysha explained.

Pendila got up and walked up to Kagome. "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" and then she grabbed Kagome's hands and dragged her off to her house across the street.

She ran up the stairs to her room and then went to her closet and picked out a brown tank top that went 3 1/2over kagome's bellybuttonand some hiphugging pants that went into bootcut and some calf length boots. Kagome went into the bathroom and then pulled every thing on. They all fit perfectly.

"Thanks, Pendila." Kagome said when she got back. Pendila looked at Kagome and then went wide eyed.

"Damn girl! I sure hope InuYasha won't be suprised because i know this is coming from a girl but you look hot. Oh and why don't you and Inuyasha get together?" She askedmaking Kagome blush.

"Oh we just met, maybe in the future..." Kagome blushed BIG time from what she said. 'oh no maybe i dolike Inuyasha.'

"Why are you blushing?I mean Inuyasha is a nice guy once youknow him but he is really goodon dates,He went on one before and thenshe flat broke up with him all becausehe wouldn'tgo anywhere fancy. Believe me she was one of those who liked all those fancy shmancy places and she just dumped him after there first dateand now Inuyasha wants to find a girl who will love him for who he is and not try to changehis image." Pendila explained all of that as soon as she was done, Kagomehad asad expression on her face. "Hey cheer up Inuyasha mightgo on with you if you just ask." Pendila helped Kagome up off of her bed and then pulled her down the stairs and out the front door.

as soon asInuyasha and Juka saw Kagome Inuyasha's jaw dropped andJuka just stared..

"Damn." Juka said and then facedInuyasha and slappedthe bottom ofhis chin to close his mouth.

"uhhh..." was Inuyasha's'brilliant' remark.

"Inu...yasha? are you okay?" kagome asked getting close to him.He just kept staring at her.Kagome snaped her fingers in his face making him shake his head.

"Huh?" he asked and saw her infront of hisface.

"Inuyasha maybe you should take this one insteadof sitting at home all daywatching movies." Juka said and thenscensedInuyasha give him a deadly, death glareand walk away.

"Shut up Juka!" Inuyasha called back and then went to see what cars he had.

Inuyasha looked around and saw a mitsubishi withblack paint and ared flame going coming from the back. He ran his clawed fingers across the smooth exterior. Kagome saw it and gasped 'Damn i would love to get behind the wheels of one of those.' she thought and heard Pendila come up behind her and whisper in her ear so Inuyasha and Juka couldn't hear.

"Would you like one of those of your own." Kagome nodded vigorusly and smiled. Pendila left and then brought one around accept it was just plain black.

"Whose that one for?" Inuyasha asked while Pendila gave her keys to kagome.

"Its for Kagome and she is going to drive it." She said, while Kagome hopped in to the car.

"Uh no Kagome please get out of there now." Inuyasha said while Kagome started it up and then shook her head.

"no I don't want to be around you all day." She said.

"Come on Inuyasha atleast let her have some fun!" Juka and Pendilasaid together. Inuyasha got into his car and then pulled out followed by kagome. Inuyasha waved a hand for kagome to come up to his side and then threw her a walkie talkie and started to talk to her.

"You want to race?" He asked. She nodded and then smiled while inuyasha smirked and then said into the communitcater ready set GO! and they were off racing Inuyasha picked up his speed. Kagome was right on his tail exept the gap beside him. Kagome went through that gap and shifted a whole bunch of gears as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw kagome right next to him. She flipped him off and then looked forward. 'Okay those clothes have gone to her head.' He thought with wide eyes. The truth was that Kagome has been in street gangs but they kept being killed off and she used to race them with alot of vehicles. She was the only one who survived.

"Give up yet?" She asked. He didn't answer. She smirked and thought he did. But what happened next shocked her. He spun the car around and started driving backwards and then he flipped her off making them both laugh.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" kagome screamed still laughing. Inuyasha kept looking back everyonce in a while to see if any one was going to crash into him. and kept looking at her still flipping her the finger. (A/N So i used a part from 2 fast 2 furious so what! I LoVe ThAt MoViE!)

As soon as he turned around Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot that looked like an old abandoned building and stopped the car right infront it followed by Kagome of course.

* * *

**End Chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and sorry if this is a disturbing one. and stuff but that was just how i wrote it and thats that... **

**Review and until next time **

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am thankful i got atleast one review. too bad i probably won't get another oh well. Oh yeah Juka was the guy who ludacris played as except i gave him a different name since i forgot it. oh well...**

**READ**

* * *

Kagome stared at the place 'he lives here?' Inuyasha saw her looking at the building. 

"oh don't worry i don't live here this is where... uhh... well you'll see." He explained. Kagome just stared at him like he was crazy.

When she got inside she saw some people sitting on the couch, some at a bar, some watching tv and fighting over the remote. and she could barely see some people in another room playing video games and if she wasn't mistaking it was a couple of nine year olds. Inuyasha led her up to the second floor to where the boss of the place was, which was his brother but kagome doesn't know that yet. She walked into the office to see a man who was on the computer typing something in.

"Sesshoumaru whats happening did you find another software that might help us again?" Inuyasha asked him. He turned the computer to him.

"Actually I found a game that says if you win you get a free trip to america." After that said he turned the computer back at him. Kagome saw what kind of game it was. it was a trivia game that asks about tv shows and stuff like that. She looked at this sesshoumaru guy and saw he almost looked like Inuyasha except he was older. He wore a black shirt with black pants and some black shoes. He -for some reason- had some black make up on. His ear was pierced three times two on the lobe and one on the sharp part of his ear. He was so black but his hair was silver and his eyes were gold liked Inuyasha except he didn't wear a beanie all the time. He was goth. 'Hey wait why does Inuyasha wear that beanie?' She was snapped from her thought when she heard Inuyasha speak.

"Sesshoumaru what was your reason for calling me here?" He demanded.

"Oh right." He than pressed a button on an intercom and said...

"call sango and miroku up for me would you?" that girl on the other line told him "yes sir." a few minutes later a man and a woman came in.

The girl had long brown hair with dark brown eyes. She wore a black leather skirt with a small slit on her leg and a brown tanktop that almost looked like Kagome's except hers wasn't anywhere over her bellybutton.

The boy was wearing a dark purple shirt with black pants. His hair was triple dark brown in a small baby ponytail and dark blue eyes. 'Hes hansome but he's not my type.' She thought. She looked at Inuyasha who was looking pretty angry at his brother. Sesshoumaru started talking after getting one answer wrong which mean't his started out with...

"DAMN YOU! Okay now that i have that covered i wanted you here so that you know that naraku is starting a gang war with usand he is already put the cops on his side so we aren't going to get any help from those basturds, So we're on our own and now they are on our asses like a tail on a horses ass!" He said.

"So what does this have to do with why you brought us here? We've been in a gang war with those basturds since you first started this gang." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but they have released a very deadly army that will kill this city and everywhere we are just to get to us and find us to kill us off." He said seriously.

"okay and..." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah and they are after someone, that you stupidly picked up, just for her blood." He pointed at Kagome who wasn't happy with the pointing.  
"her..." he said and then put his finger down.

"What! They're after Kagome?"Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to his game meaning he was finished talking. Miroku and sango looked at eachother and then looked back at Kagome who was now clanging to Inuyasha's arm.

"Guys meet up at my house at 8:00 okay?" Miroku and Sango nodded at this.

(Inuyasha's house)

Inuyasha was sitting impatiently waiting for his friends. Kagome was in his kitchen making tea for herself and some ramen for Inuyasha since that was all he had, suprisingly.(to her) Kagome went in to sit by him and started to ask...

"So, do you know why those people are after me?" She felt him stop eating and look at her.

"Thats just it I don't even know what Sesshoumaru was talking about, Naraku wants you for some stupid reason and i already know Hes out to take over the world like those stupid villians you see on TV!" Inuyasha said and started to rub his head with his thumb and fore finger. "And hes out to kill me and the gang along with the whole human race. i heard from sesshoumaru say that he will kill all the humans and leave the demons alive. whether they are women or children he will kill what ever human it takes and kill them and since i'm half of a human i will be killed off as well."

Kagome started to think "You're a half demon? but you look just like sesshoumaru and ain't he..." Inuyasha interupted her.

"Don't compare me to that basturd EVER!" He yelled the last word making her jump.

"I-I'm sorry i didn't..." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha sat back in the seat and brushed a hand along his chin. Kagome leaned on him. He didn't seem to notice her right now.

A knock on the door came and a relived Kagome ran to it and answered it seeing Sango.

"Hi sango wheres Miroku?" She asked and then looked at the drive way to see miroku on the ground, unconcious. Kagome started to laugh at his face until sango said something.

"Dude's not gettin' up until a little while." She said, She started laughing. "YO MIROKU ITS TIME TO GET UP!" She yelled in his ear which made his eyes shoot open and his head shoot up from its place on the ground. They both laughed at his face.

Inuyasha came out and glared at all of them. "In the house NOW!" he yelled which made them all run in.

"Man Is he in a bad mood." Miroku said to Sango who nodded.

"Inuyasha, calm down you aren't really lookin' to..." Kagome started.

"I'M FINE GET A SEAT!" He yelled at Kagome who started to cry. She ran into the kitchen.

"INUYASHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU MARCH IN THERE AND APOLAGIZE TO HER!" Sango screamed at him but he didn't wince.

"I need to speak to ya'll since kagome already knows about it i am going to confort her later!" He said aloud. Sango sat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now this may sound stupid but if you watch cartoons you would find out what i was talking about. now you know those villans that try taking over the world? Well Naraku wants the human race dead or being his slave and he wants Kagome for something that i can't comprehend." This made Sango and Miroku look like they were confused (A/N I know how they feel my head hurts!) Sango was the first to speak.

"Hold up Inuyasha how are you supposed to know that? Ain't sesshoumaru supposed to know this cause hes the best hacker i know!"

"I know Inuyasha you really need to go canfort Kagome now." Miroku said.

"OH SHIT!" he ran into the kitchen to see Kagome on the ground. He smelt blood on her. he got alert and searched her. He found a spot on her right arm and saw the blood seeping through her skin and shirt.

He put his hand over it grabbing for the washrag under the table. He got it and put it over her wound.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed he looked at her face to see she was still asleep.

"Kagome?" He whispered, Her eyes then snapped open and she shot out of her spot and shot her arms around Inuyasha's neck, crying.

"He killed them right in front of me!" She cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back with his hand 'shooshin' her.

"Its alright don't worry." Inuyasha said then let go of her.

"He killed them right in front of me I-I couldn't stop him He- He just brought out his gun and sh-shot them!" She cried with her eyes held shut.

"Who? Who did WHO kill?" Inuyasha asked her. He couldn't help but feel he is the one who should feel guilty.

"My- My Mom and Dad...bankotsu killed them right infront of my face and i can still feel their blood on my body." She said quietly Inuyasha could hear nicely and he wished he couldn't hear her then.

"How did it happen?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes.

"Well it started when i was walking home from the animal shelter...

**_Flashback_**

_8 yr. old kagome walking from the shelter after she cleaned out the horses stable. She was 1 block away from her house, until she heard a piercing scream come from her home. _

_"MOM, DAD!" She cried._

_She ran into her house to see her mother running for her and grab her in a very tight hug. _

_"Kagome you shouldn't have come home you should have stayed at the shelter! AHHHHH!" Kagome felt a bullet go by her face and streak her cheek with a cut. She looked up to see her mother in a shocked expression. _

_"Mommy?" She felt blood hit her face. She looked up to see her mom's mouth running with blood. She looked around her mother's waist and saw her dad standing infront of a man with long black hair in a braid__. he also had a suit on that implied he was with an organization._

_He faced her and told her his name then banished out the back door. She struggled to get her parents bodies together. then with the blood on the floor wrote on the window 'My parents are dead please make a proper barial ground for them.' but what she didn't notice was a invisible person writing something on her wall with the blood also. 'you will not get away i will find you and kill you' It then disappeared into the darkness. She turned around and saw the message. Her eyes went wide at it. _

_"I need to run need to go need to go!" She then ran up stairs and went to her parents room to get some money. She found her dads wallet and got some money out of it she then went to her mother's purse and got some money out of it. out of her fathers was $100, and out of her mother was $200. She then ran down stairs to see another message. 'you will DIE' a black ghost came up and went through her and tried to take her soul but she was to strong. while she wasgetting de-souled or whatever she was screaming. She ran out and as hard as her legs could go to get to nowhere. The last thing she saw that day was a very old man reaching for her and taking her to the cabin that got blown up 12 yrs. later._

**_end flashback_**

"And thats how they died and thats how you found me." She finished.

"And what happened to the old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"He died in a robbery at the market." She answered.

"What happened to the ghost that tried to take your soul." He asked. Then they heard a whispering spine shivering voice.

"He found out who and where the girl was." They turned around to see the black ghost. It went through Kagome again but she wasn't going to let it get her soul. It was laughing after a trip through Kagome and not getting her soul?

"MMM, you have grown delicious blood and you are stronger then the last we met." his voice sent shivers down both their spines.

"OH YEAH!" Inuyasha brought out the ghost sword that can send ghost back into the depths of hell. The ghost brought out his sword and charged toward Inuyasha.

"I see you got the ghost sword of Hell then it seems you are him." He said chukling. Inuyasha didn't know what he ment he wasn't going to wait and find out.

"Damn it go back to Hell where YOU belong you basturd!" He yelled then brought his sword down and sliced the ghost in half making it become dirt to their eyes. Kagome was confused 'What did he mean by Inuyasha was 'him'?' She asked herself. Then went up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome saw him look at her then look at the pile of dirt as if it was growing eyes.

"Kagome he will be back this sword only put a spellon him cause he was stronger then i thought he isn't really in Hell he is actually in an Illusion but only for a little while so we better hurry if we're going to make a run for it." He said running to his room and grabbing some clothes. He grabbed the money from his money jar which was atleast $300 counting with the change and 20 dollar bills.

"Kagome lets hurry and go to the store theres no way i am letting you wear that every minute we get to a new town." Inuyasha stated.

"okay." she said.

(at the mall)

Kagome walked by a body central (i hate that store.) thinking. She saw Inuyasha walking a bit further.

"Inuyasha aren't we going to..." she didn't finish.

Inuyasha looked back and his eyes widened. "Hell no i ain't going into no damn girly store." Kagome just smiled and followed him. 'Oh thank goodness i don't have to go in there anymore i hated that store.' She followed him into hot topic. (now thats a good store.) She smiled

"woah and i thought this was acostume store." she said looking at all the shirts and pants.

"Are you crazy this is the best store i know of well besides all the anime and video game stores." Inuyasha said wide eyed at her thought. He saw her walk over to a Kenshin shirt.

"Are you sure cause this could be a good anime store too." she told him after that she saw a full metal alchemist shirt and squealed.

"OOHHH I CAN'T BELIVE THEY HAVE THIS SHIRT!" she then picked it up and looked at Inuyasha, who nodded.

"Kagome get enough shirts, shorts, shoes and pants for your choosing and then lets go before that ghost finds us and comes after everyone in here!" Inuyasha said to her and she did. They both paid for them with $400.She got 3 linkin park shirts, 2 system of a down shirts, 3 nirvana, 6 slipknot shirts, 1 gorillaz. She also got 5 cowboy bebop shirts, 8 full metal alchemist shirts, and she got 10 middrifts of diffrent dark colors and 9 tank tops. For pants she got some that was lined with red and blue and some tight, perfectly fits jeans. for a bag she got the one with full metal alchemist logo on it.

after they left she took the tags off of every thing and put them into the bag and then threw them away. They heard a screeching sound, which made Inuyasha cringe, yell and hold his ears fo dear life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went by his side and crouched down with him. She sat an extra beanie over the one he already had to cover the pain. The sound stopped and in came Juuroumaru a man with lavender hair and green eyes Kagome saw that he had the same suit as bankotsu had. He stared at her then opened his mouth to reveal a sparkly light coming form the inside and then shot a beam at her. which she dodged with Inuyasha on the other side. He then banished like bankotsu did except he actually turned ghostly like. Kagome turned around to see a messageout of blood. the people on the ground was in limbs like heads, arms, legs, and maybe even little scattered pieces. kagome read the message. It said 'the black riders are coming for you...' a cool shivering breeze came by them and made Kagome shiver. Inuyasha saw this and hugged her.

"Come on." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and went with him. They went to a hotel and checked in. Inuyasha went in and lyed his stuff on the bed by the window, while kagome got the bed by the wall. Inuyasha went over to the bathroom and went in. (and i mean he ran) Kagome watched suprised. 'wow he really needed to go.' She thought and got the remote from his bed and turned on the tv. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. Kagome changed the channel to cartoon network and watched mucha lucha.

"Kagome we need some more time to prepare than... watching cartoons." Inuyasha stated, trying to pry his eyes off of the tv. He was standing with his eyes on the tv with his mouth open. (A/N What he likes TV. Remember Juka said Inuyasha should stop sitting at his house watching movies. LOL)

"Fine" Kagome said then turned it to a hard rock music staition B.Y.O.B. was just going off and then Holiday came on getting Inuyasha's attention

"I'm happy." He said. Holiday was one of his favorite songs, so he sat down and listened with Kagome laughing at his comment.

"Is this your most favorite song Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him still laughing.

"No its just one of my favorite songs I still can't figure out what my most favorite is." He told her. He started chuckleing. "I know what Miroku's favorite song is..." Inuyasha was trying not to laugh already seeing the look on Kagome's face when he tells her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"..." He was starting to laugh.

"come on what is it!" She whined.

"I think that you should ask him yourself when you meet up with him again." He laughed. He was enjoying this.

"No I want to know now!" She said, or should i say whined.

"His favorite song is candyshop by 50 cent." He laughed.

"Whats that?" She asked. Making Inuyasha stop laughing.

"You haven't heard candyshop?" She shook her head 'no' (A/N i was grossed out by that song.)

"Come here." He said. He took out his laptop, while she walked over to him.(A/N He has a internet drive in a disc. which he hacked to get.)

"Okay i'm going to play it and i want you to listen to the lyrics carefully!" He then turned on the song.

While the song was going Inuyasha was trying to hold back a laugh, that was pointing at her face, he knew would be a look of surprise.

(after the song was over)

Inuyasha Put his computer away and looked at Kagome. He laughed hard, and when i say hard i mean he held on to his sides thinking they were going to fall off. Her eyes were wide and she also was holding her mouth open.

"Inuyasha please tell me that wasn't talking about what i thought it was talking about..." He laughed and said...

"Actually that excact reason was why its Miroku's favorite song." He said biting on his bottom lip at how she looked at him.

He could have swore her eyebrow twitched.

"You mean he's a perv?" She asked, when Inuyasha nodded, she hit him over the head.

"Hey!" He said playfully, bring his hands on his head. He then realized that blow in the head made his Beanie come off so he was glad he put his hand up there. Kagome didn't seem to notice them for she was busy saying sorry and grabbing his beanie off the floor.

"Well i guess i shouldn't have listened to you when you said listen to the song." He nodded at that.

After they were done it was time to go to bed. Kagome kept the TV on so that she would atleast get some good music But she was actually happy because In the end by linkin park came on. (A/NSo i love linkin park so what!)

(change scenes)

Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder and found she was asleep and then took off his beanie to show to white doggy ears on his head and put it on the stand right by him. He then flatened them on his head just in case she woke up before him.

(morning)

"Kagome! Kagome! Its time to get UP!" He yelled up a little louder than the rest of the sentece.

Kagome waved her hand andn said "just five more minutes mommy." dazily.

"MOMMY?" He then climbed onto the bed and started to jumped up and downsaying. "Kagome ...you... need to... get up." He said between jumps and then climbed off to see if she was up but she was still saying dazily "But I don't need anymore shots for my finger..."

He raised a brow for that, he looked at her fingers and saw nothing. "wait why would she need one for her finger?" He shook his head. Inuyasha started to tickle her neck and smirked as she laughed so he got on top of her legs so she couldn't squirm and started to tickle her until she woke up and said "AL RIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP!" He got off of her and then smirked as if he won the battle. (A/Nyou thought something was going to happen didn't you besides this is a rated T story so nyah!"

"Thank you now hurry up and get dressed!" He told her.

"Fine geez don't have a cow!" He shrugged and waited till she went into the bathroom. He changed in the room while she in the bathroom. They were both done at the same time and out the door with their stuff in their hands. oh and to explain their clothes... Kagome is wearing a black mid drift that went to the third rib and some hip hugging pants that went boot cut with the boots thatpendila gave her.

Inuyasha was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a black mucsle shirt underneath. He also had blue cargo shorts on with black tennis shoes. he changed his beanie too. it has the Green day logo imprinted on it.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to rush her, it didn't work when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the reciever.

"Yo Inuyasha man i have news about Sango and Miroku." He heard Juka on the other line. "They got jacked by Naraku."

"WHAT Where when!" He yelled into the phone.

"I don't know where but Naraku sent hisboys on Sango and Miroku, and killed Hojo!" He said. Inuyasha was now furious.

"What the HELL THEY KILLED HOJO!" Kagome heard him say this and went by him so she could see what happened.

"Yeah." He said loudly. Kagome heard this and and got so scared she latched herself to Inuyasha's arm.

"Do you know where Sango and Miroku are now?" He asked.

"No, I can't even reach Sangos cell!" He said then heard the door open behind him."Yo I need to go i have a costumer." He said then hung up.

"SHIT." Inuyasha yelled. He then felt an extra weight on his arm. He looked down to see Kagome clinging onto his arm.

"Inuyasha what happened?" She asked him. He hugged her.

"Someone abducted Sango and Miroku and no one knows where they are." Inuyasha put his head on her shoulder. "They are my best friends... Naraku ain't gettin' away... I'm not runnin' I'm going to kill him!" he explained to her. Inuyasha let go of kagome, grabbed his stuff, and went to the car followed by Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, just fine!" He said and then got in.

Kagome was about to ask him something until Inuyasha pulled into a weaponary shop..

* * *

**End chapter**

**I actually drew Inuyasha in this story and suprisingly i got the face right and the body and stuff like that and he would look good in modern day clothes. Maybe they should make an episode where Inuyasha has to where some of the modern clothes and i wonder how he would really look**

**Review **


End file.
